musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Floyd
Pink Floyd were an English rock band who achieved worldwide success with their progressive and psychedelic rock music. Their work is marked by the use of philosophical lyrics, sonic experimentation, innovative album art, and elaborate live shows. Pink Floyd are one of the most commercially successful and influential rock music groups of all time. They have sold over 200 million albums worldwide, including 74.5 million certified units in the United States. The band was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1996. The band originally consisted of students Roger Waters, Nick Mason, Richard Wright, and Syd Barrett. Founded in 1965, they first became popular playing in London's underground music scene in the late 1960s. Under Barrett's leadership they released two charting singles, "Arnold Layne" and "See Emily Play", and a successful début album, The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn (1967). Guitarist and vocalist David Gilmour joined Pink Floyd as its fifth member in December 1967, several months prior to Barrett's departure from the group due to the latter's deteriorating mental health. Following the loss of their principal songwriter, Pink Floyd bassist and vocalist Roger Waters became the band's lyricist and conceptual leader, with Gilmour assuming lead guitar, taking on most of the band's music composition, and sharing lead vocals. With this line-up Pink Floyd achieved worldwide critical and commercial success with The Dark Side of the Moon, Wish You Were Here, Animals and The Wall. Wright left the group in 1979, and Waters in 1985, but Gilmour and Mason (subsequently rejoined by Wright) continued to record and tour. Waters resorted to legal means to try to keep them from performing as Pink Floyd, but the dispute was resolved with an out-of-court settlement which allowed Gilmour and Mason to continue, and which also released Waters from his contractual obligations to the band. Two further albums followed, A Momentary Lapse of Reason and The Division Bell. Following almost two decades of acrimony the band reunited in 2005 for a single performance, at the charity concert Live 8. Wright died in 2008. Surviving members Waters, Gilmour and Mason reunited for one of Roger Waters' The Wall Tour shows on 12 May 2011 at the O2 Arena in London; Gilmour performed "Comfortably Numb" along with Waters and "Outside the Wall" with Mason and Waters. David Gilmour and Nick Mason, along with help from Phil Manzanera and Youth (of The Orb) put together their final album, The Endless River. The album is an ode to former member Richard Wright who passed away in 2008 after battling cancer. The album uses pieces left over from ''The Division Bell'' sessions, newly recorded material and even some archive material of Wright playing the Royal Albert Hall pipe-organ from 1969. The album was released in November 2014, 20 years after their last album, The Division Bell. There were no live shows to promote the album, with Gilmour saying: "without Rick, that's kind of impossible". The Endless River was the most pre-ordered album in retailer Amazon's history and was the highest selling vinyl album of the decade so far. Band Members *David Gilmour * Nick Mason * Richard Wright * Syd Barrett * Roger Waters Band Biography Discography Albums * The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn * A Saucerful Of Secrets * Music From The Film More * Ummagumma * Atom Heart Mother * Meddle * Obscured By Clouds * Dark Side Of The Moon * Wish You Were Here * Animals * The Wall * The Final Cut * A Momentary Lapse Of Reason * The Division Bell * The Endless River Singles * Another Brick in the Wall * Apples and Oranges * Arnold Layne * High Hopes * Learning to Fly * Money * Not Now John * On the Turning Away * One of These Days * See Emily Play * The Dogs of War Mix CDs * The College Chronicles, Part One * Dub Club: Mike - Animals * The Ballad Of Rev. Syung Myung Me * Monosyllabic * How To Play The Game Of Warfare Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1965 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1994 Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2012 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2014 Category:Columbia Records artists Category:EMI artists Category:Harvest Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Parlophone Records artists Category:English musical groups Category:English rock music groups Category:Progressive rock groups Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Art rock groups Category:Musical trios Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical quintets Category:Pink Floyd Category:ABC Records artists Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists